TreeClan's Sun
by Suntalon1010101
Summary: Most kits have normal lives. But Sunkit is not normal. She has a great destiny that says she will be a great leader. But will she have the strength to restore peace to the clans and live a normal clan life?
1. Allegiances and Pologue

**Hello! This story is about Suntalon, my username! Hope you like! Please R&R!**

**TreeClan**

Leader: Cliffstar- black and white she-cat with large black eyes

Deputy: Ripplefur- stocky gray tom with one black stripe and green eyes

_Apprentice: Spottedpaw_

Medicine Cat: Greenheart- brown tabby tom with green eyes

Warriors-

Stonenose- large black tom with a white tail

_Apprentice: Flowerpaw_

Mouseclaw- brown she-cat with cold blue eyes

Twigfoot- tiny dark brown tabby tom with twig-like legs

Patchfur- black and white tom with large brown eyes

Wetnose- smoky black she-cat

_Apprentice- Dustpaw_

Grayheart- short-haired gray tom with hazel eyes

Darkclaw- huge black she-cat with a deep gash in her ear

_Apprentice: Ravenpaw_

Runningclaw- brown tabby tom

Apprentices:

Spottedpaw- golden brown she-cat with delicate white paws

Flowerpaw- brown and black striped she-cat with green eyes

Dustpaw- slender gray tom

Ravenpaw- dark gray tom with dark brown eyes

Queens:

Dappleclaw-gorgeous brown tabby she-cat with black dapples (expecting Ripplefur's kits)

Appleheart- sandy colored she-cat (mother to Mosskit, Owlkit, Sunkit, and Eaglekit)

Leafstone- light brown tabby she-cat (mother to Stonenose's kits; Badgerkit and Breezekit)

Kits: **(All these kits are 5 moons old)**

Mosskit- sandy colored she-cat

Owlkit- tiny golden brown tom with large, owl-like eyes

Sunkit- ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Eaglekit- handsome brown tom with black stripes

Badgerkit- black and white tom

Breezekit- big smoky black tom with one white paw

Elder:

Tallnose- blind tabby tom

**PondClan**

Leader: Featherstar- delicate dappled she-cat with emerald eyes

_Apprentice: Silverpaw_

Deputy: Lilyfoot- battle-scarred tortoiseshell she-cat

Medicine Cat: Pebblenose- brown tom

Warriors:

Sandflower- white she-cat with orange splotches

Marshstorm- thin gray tom with brown stripes

Willowheart- black she-cat

_Apprentice: Wetpaw_

Russetpool-sturdy brown she-cat with black stripes

Mistyclaw-huge golden spotted she-cat

_Apprentice: Seedpaw_

Hazelpelt-tortoiseshell she-cat

_Apprentice: Heatherpaw_

Darkclaw-pure black tom

Shadefur-dark tabby tom

Splashtail-sandy colored tom with extra-long claws

_Apprentice: Mosspaw_

Mudtooth-brown tom

Birchwhisker-small pale gray tom

Apprentices:

Wetpaw-dark brown tabby tom

Heatherpaw-pretty brown she-cat with green eyes

Silverpaw- silver-gray tabby she-cat

Seedpaw-tiny dark gray tabby tom

Mosspaw- brown tom with small black ears

Queens:

Roseleaf (expecting Marshstorm's kits) - pale ginger she-cat with white patches

Dapplenose (mother of Mudtooth's kit; Fishkit) - dappled white she-cat

Fernflower (mother of Shadefur's kits; Emberkit, Swoopkit, and Yellowkit) - pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Kits:

Fishkit-fluffy brown tom

Emberkit- dark tabby tom

Swoopkit- handsome light brown tabby tom

Yellowkit- white she-cat

Elders:

Greeneyes-black she-cat with beautiful green eyes

Tangleroot- dark ginger tom with a white-tipped tail

**BoulderClan**

Leader: Cloudstar-pure white tom with one blue eye and one brown eye

Deputy: Grayheart-sturdy gray tom

Medicine Cat: Goldenpool-pretty golden tabby she-cat

_Apprentice: Grasspaw_

Warriors:

Stoneclaw- big black tom

Rootstorm-handsome ginger tabby tom

Honeypelt- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

_Apprentice: Eaglepaw_

Mousetooth- brown tom with yellow eyes

Toadclaw- huge dark ginger tom

Blackwhisker-black tom with white ears

_Apprentice: Shinepaw_

Bearheart- big brown bear-like tom

Redflight-sandy colored tom

Vipernose- white she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Bramblepaw_

Pebbleflower- beautiful silver tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

Grasspaw- brown tom with green-grass eyes

Shinepaw- black and white patched she-cat

Eaglepaw- sleek brown and black striped tom

Bramblepaw- creamy tom

Queens:

Whitepool- pure white she-cat (mother of Redflight's kits; Brackenkit and Darkkit)

Cindertail- fluffy gray she-cat (mother of Rootstorm's kits; Leafkit and Rockkit)

Poppyflight-light brown tabby she-cat (mother of Toadclaw's kit; Ivykit)

Kits:

Brackenkit- long haired white tom

Darkkit- dark ginger tom

Leafkit- light gray she-cat with emerald eyes

Rockkit- dark ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

Ivykit- tabby she-cat

Elders:

Rainclaw- black tom

Lizardtooth- dark tabby she-cat; blind

Pathflower- once pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**HawkClan**

Leader: Snowstar- large white she-cat with one brown paw

Deputy: Lionpool- golden brown tom

_Apprentice: Redpaw_

Medicine Cat: Volewhisker- elderly long-haired gray tom

_Apprentice: Poolpaw_

Warriors:

Talonstorm- ginger tom with a white stripe

Petalclaw- fluffy white she-cat with hazel eyes

_Apprentice: Longpaw_

Blazeheart- black tom with a gray tail tip

Rabbiteye- lean light brown tom

Brightwing- black and white she-cat

Fernear- pretty blue gray she-cat

Hailflight- light gray tom

Crowfall-dark gray tom with lighter patches

_Apprentice: Sparrowpaw_

Scarnose- dark tabby tom with a large scar on his nose

_Apprentice: Dirtpaw_

Caveheart- small black tom

Apprentices:

Poolpaw- gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly

Sparrowpaw- brown and white speckled she-cat

Longpaw- creamy long-haired tom

Dirtpaw-brown tom

Redpaw-pale ginger she-cat

Queens:

Heatherclaw-gray and white she-cat (mother of Caveheart's kits; Jaykit and Ravenkit)

Hollyfeather- light gray tabby she-cat (mother of Lionpool's kits; Streamkit and Dapplekit)

Blackpelt- long haired black she-cat (expecting Talonstorm's kits)

Kits:

Jaykit- dark gray tabby tom

Ravenkit- black tom

Streamkit- pretty gray tabby she-cat

Dapplekit- dappled white she-cat

Elders:

Dirtfur- brown tom with specks of black and yellow eyes

Silverclaw- silver tabby she-cat

Patchheart- black and white patched tom

**So there are the clan allegiances! Now for the prologue!**

**Prologue**

A brown tabby tom opened his green eyes. He nodded to the cat next to him. "Hello, Volewhisker." Volewhisker nodded back and soon two more cats had appeared from the shadows. One was Pebblenose of PondClan and the other was Goldenpool of BoulderClan.

"What is it you wanted, Greenheart?" Goldenpool blurted out impatiently. Pebblenose and Volewhisker also looked anxious to return to their duties as Medicine Cats.

Greenheart began, "I have received a prophecy from StarClan. TreeClan's former leader, Larkstar, came to me in a dream and told me-," he was cut off by Volewhisker.

"Are you telling us about a _TreeClan _prophecy? Shouldn't you have that under control, Greenheart?"

Greenheart breathed deeply then continued. "Yes, I understand that but I fear this prophecy may have to do with TreeClan, BoulderClan, PondClan, and HawkClan." The three other medicine cats began to pay attention.

"Go on, Greenheart," Pebblenose declared. "What's the prophecy?"

Greenheart started again. "As I was saying, Larkstar came to me in a dream and recited this prophecy: _In a time where the trees will fall, the boulders will crumble, the pond will shrivel, and hawks will fall out of the sky one cat with a great destiny and the ambition to become leader will retrieve the missing clan and restore peace."_ Goldenpool, Pebblenose, and Volewhisker listened in silence.

Goldenpool broke the silence by asking, "But who is the cat? And what missing clan?"

Greenheart could only shake his head in frustration. "I don't know what any of it means or who the cat even is. There are two kits, however, that I am particularly interested in."

"Kits? Greenheart, do you realize what you're saying? Kits can't restore peace!" Pebblenose argued.

Volewhisker spoke up. "What are the names' of the kits you suspect, Greenheart?"

Greenheart thought for a moment, and then replied, "One is named Eaglekit, and the other is Badgerkit. Either one of them could be the cat in the prophecy."

"How old are these kits?" Goldenpool asked.

"They are five moons old," Greenheart answered.

"Well then," Volewhisker said. "We'll just have to wait for one moon then a kit should save us all."

Pebblenose's brown fur twitched. "Make sure they both have great mentors, Greenheart," he suggested.

"Of course," replied Greenheart.

"If that's all you want to say, then it's time we return to our clans," Goldenpool stood up. "I also have to tell Poolpaw everything."

Volewhisker nodded. "And I must tell Grasspaw."

"Farewell, my friends. Until half moon," the other cats nodded their good-byes to Greenheart until he was all alone. He then padded off into the direction of TreeClan's camp.

**I know it's short but the chapters will be long, I promise! Remember to R&R!**

**~Suntalon1010101~**


	2. Average Kits

**Here's the first chapter! Yay!**

**Chapter 1 **

I opened my eyes and yawned. Sunlight streamed into the Nursery Den. My siblings were nowhere to be found. Appleheart, my mother, also opened her eyes and stretched. There was a scent of freshly killed mouse on the breeze. Appleheart started grooming me but soon stopped when I flicked my ears. I felt a heavy weight land on top of me unexpectedly. I lost my breath and found myself staring at a black and white pelt.

"Badgerkit!" I squealed. "Get off of me, now!" He scrambled off of me. I leaped up and pounced on my best friend. He purred and nipped my ear. We rolled around before I yelled, "Truce, truce!"

Badgerkit smiled. "It's about time you woke up, Sunkit! I already ate my share of my mouse."

My stomach growled. "Would you mind if I helped you eat the rest?" I asked.

"Of course not, Sunkit! Come on, I'm still hungry!" we pushed out of the Nursery and immediately found the mouse by our favorite rock. Being eaten by, of course, Breezekit. Breezekit is Badgerkit's littermate. He has the worst personality _ever. _He's a complete mouse-brain.

"Breezekit! That's _our _mouse!" I yelled in his ear. Badgerkit sat silently behind me.

"It's my mouse now, mouse-dung!" he screamed back at me. Badgerkit tried to say something but I glared at him.

"Why would you take my mouse, Breezekit?" I snarled. Again Badgerkit tried to say something but I flicked my tail in his direction. This was between Breezekit and me.

Breezekit answered, "I was hungry, so I took it."

I growled and jumped on his big back. He is by far the biggest kit in the nursery. Breezekit twisted around and batted me with his claws unsheathed. He scratched my back leg and then stood on me. I tried curling around, but only succeeded in making my position hurt more. I yowled and shrieked. Voles, mice, and many types of birds' bones crunched underneath our weight.

"Get off of her, Breezekit!" Breezekit's weight was abruptly knocked off.

I panted and struggled up. Badgerkit had pinned Breezekit down and was snarling in his face. Badgerkit is smaller than Breezekit but he's faster. Breezekit easily knocked him off and unsheathed his surprisingly long claws. Just before he attacked, a huge black tom with a white tail stood in between the fight. It was Stonenose, their father.

"What are you two _doing?_" he growled. Badgerkit shrugged and Breezekit stalked away. I jumped out of Breezekit's way. "Wait, Breezekit, I need to-", But Breezekit had already gone.

"Sunkit, come here," I heard my name being called from the Nursery. I shot a thankful glance at Badgerkit then limped to my mother. Stonenose was speaking sternly to Badgerkit. Badgerkit was staring at the Nursery. I caught his eye and he gave me a small smile.

"What happened to your leg?" I glanced down. My leg had a tiny cut. She immediately started cleaning my leg. I lay down and sighed. Being a kit is _so _boring!

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the High Tree, and also all kits!" Cliffstar's call rang throughout the camp. Appleheart stood and called for my siblings. Owlkit, Mosskit, and Eaglekit crawled to my mother out of nowhere.

Together we pushed our way through the branches of the Nursery. One big, happy family, without a father. I've never really noticed or cared that I don't have a father. Stonenose occasionally visits the Nursery to play with Badgerkit and sometimes Breezekit and I've seen Ripplefur share tongues with Dappleclaw. But no tom has ever visited my mother, besides Tallnose, the clan's only elder.

It had been awhile since I'd seen all the cats of TreeClan together. Most of the cats in our clan have dark pelts to blend in with the trees. But as I looked around, I noticed I was the only one with a ginger pelt. Appleheart and Mosskit had sandy colored pelts, but nothing like mine.

Cliffstar began. "The cats that will go to the Gathering will be Ripplefur, Greenheart, Stonenose, Twigfoot, Darkclaw, Ravenpaw, Spottedpaw, and Flowerpaw. One other announcement; whichever kits were fighting ruined some prey and are now confined to the Nursery until Appleheart and Leafstone say otherwise. That is all."

My mother shook her head and glanced down at us. I guiltily looked down at my paws. Owlkit, Eaglekit, and Mosskit did the same. Apparently they had been fighting as well. I glimpsed Leafstone speaking briskly to Breezekit and Badgerkit. Breezekit's claws were sheathing and unsheathing. Badgerkit met my glance. He nodded quickly.

"It was me. I'm sorry, mother. Badgerkit and I were just playing," I added Badgerkit loudly to make sure he heard. A heartbeat later I saw Badgerkit speak and then Breezekit strolled away, his mouth twisted in a sneer smile. Soon after Badgerkit strolled over to us.

"You heard what Cliffstar said, Sunkit. Go to the Nursery, and _stay there,_" Appleheart added. I nodded and crawled to the Nursery. Knowing our mothers, Badgerkit and I would not be allowed out of the Nursery until we were apprentices.

"Sunkit!" Badgerkit pushed his way into the Nursery. Of course, he knew it was _Breezekit _and I that were fighting.

"Thanks, Badgerkit. It would've been _horrible _without you here!" I touched noses with him and then lay down. He lay next to me and we groomed each other.

"It is okay Sunkit. Even _I _can't be with Breezekit for more than a heartbeat," Badgerkit laughed.

I trembled. "W-what would happen if I got in trouble, or got injured, or Cliffstar said I couldn't become a warrior. Would you still be my friend?"

Badgerkit licked my ears. "Forever, Sunkit. Now let's go make dirt!" He said, surprisingly enthusiastically.

I giggled. "I don't have to make dirt, Badgerkit."

"Me either. I meant, let's go talk to the warriors!" Badgerkit purred and together we crept out of the Nursery.

We hadn't even gone two rabbit hops when my mother caught us. "Sunkit! I told you to stay in the Nursery!" Appleheart yelled.

"But we just have to make dirt, Appleheart!" Badgerkit begged.

Appleheart frowned and looked down. "Badgerkit, Sunkit, you both just made dirt! Now go back to the Nursery, _now."_

We sulked back with our tails and ears low. Badgerkit lifted his nose and sniffed. He smiled and a moment later Eaglekit burst into the Nursery. Mosskit and Owlkit were right behind him.

"Hello, Eaglekit, Mosskit, and Owlkit," Badgerkit said calmly. Mosskit laughed and tackled Owlkit. Owlkit struggled before thrusting her off of him.

"Hey! Claws sheathed, claws sheathed!" Mosskit yelped. I stared at my siblings while Eaglekit, Badgerkit, and I purred. All of a sudden, Breezekit pushed into the Nursery. Everything stopped.

"I-I'll just go, then," Breezekit stalked out.

**Done! Please R&R! **

**~Suntalon1010101~**


	3. More Kit Adventures

**Yay! Chapter 2! Hope you like and remember to R&R!**

**Chapter 2**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the High Tree for a clan meeting!" Warriors, apprentices, and queens wandered from wherever they were. I peeked through the brambles of the Nursery.

"Another meeting?" grumbled one of the warriors. Badgerkit sat next to me and started grooming my fur. The sun was sinking and most of TreeClan was dark.

Cliffstar began to speak. "It is now time some of our apprentices become warriors. Spottedpaw and Flowerpaw, please come forward." The two apprentices looked shocked. They obviously weren't expecting to be made warriors.

Cliffstar continued. "Ripplefur and Stonenose both tell me you two are ready. Spottedpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I-I do," Spottedpaw replied.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I grant you you're warrior name. From this moment on, you will be known as Spottedtail. TreeClan honors you for your bravery and strength," she paused to lick the top of her head. "Flowerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

Flowerpaw held her head high. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, you will now be known as Flowerstorm. TreeClan honors your courage and respect," Cliffstar licked the top of Flowerstorm's head.

"Spottedtail! Flowerstorm! Spottedtail! Flowerstorm!" the clan chanted.

"It is by tradition that Flowerstorm and Spottedtail sit vigil tonight and not talk until sunrise. That is all," Cliffstar finished and jumped off the High tree. A couple warriors were congratulating the new warriors. They sat with their chests puffed out with pride. I felt an urge to congratulate Flowerstorm and Spottedtail.

Suddenly I saw Breezekit. He was sitting with Dustpaw, an apprentice. He was staring off into the distance. Dustpaw was telling Breezekit something, but he obviously didn't care. Breezekit's face was pure misery. The wind ruffled his fur and his ears twitched. I twisted my head to see him better, but right after I did Breezekit muttered something to Dustpaw, stood up, and walked away.

Badgerkit stopped grooming my fur and looked up to me. "Hello? I just asked if you wanted to fight. You seem distracted, Sunkit. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Badgerkit. I'm just thinking," I replied.

"Thinking about what?" Owlkit, Eaglekit, and Mosskit all crashed out of the Nursery. We were all alone. A leaf fluttered in from the hole my littermates had made. Badgerkit crouched and then pounced onto the leaf. It crunched underneath his paws.

"Uh-," I thought fast. "I was just thinking about, about becoming a warrior." I swiped the leaf out from his paws.

"Hey! Give that back, Sunkit!" He leaped onto me and we wrestled for a while. Finally Badgerkit had me pinned.

"Are you okay, Sunkit?" he asked with his head tilted to the side.

I nodded. "I'm just a little hungry." But I couldn't stop thinking of Breezekit. What was he staring at? And why did he look so miserable? Appleheart, Leafstone, Dappleclaw, Owlkit, Mosskit, Eaglekit, and Breezekit all abruptly pushed into the Nursery.

Dappleclaw wobbled to a large nest. Her belly was swollen with kits. Soon a stocky gray tom pushed into the nursery and walked to Dappleclaw. I recognized the great warrior as Ripplefur, our deputy. He mumbled something to Dappleclaw, left the Nursery, and came back with a mouthful of prey. Ripplefur dropped a sparrow next to Dappleclaw, and then walked to where Appleheart and Leafstone were sharing tongues. He placed a thrush down.

"Thank you, Ripplefur!" Dappleclaw purred. She dug into the sparrow and stretched her brown tabby pelt. Ripplefur also purred and began grooming her fur.

Badgerkit's stomach growled. I laughed. "Let's see if Appleheart and Leafstone will share any," I said. We padded to our mothers. The other kits wrestled and growled. I ate my share and then settled down to fall asleep. Badgerkit curled up next to me and I soon drifted off to sleep.

I peeked through the tangle of branches out of the Nursery. It had been three sunrises since Badgerkit and I were confined to the Nursery. Twigfoot and Runningclaw were sharing a piece of prey. Tallnose was lying in a patch of sunlight with Mosskit and Owlkit next to him. By their expressions I could tell he was telling a story. My paws urged to push out of the Nursery and listen to the story.

"Sunkit! Badgerkit!" I heard Appleheart calling us. We both walked out of the Nursery to my mother. It felt _great _to be out of the den. Eaglekit was across the clearing with Appleheart at his side.

"Yes, Appleheart?" I asked.

She answered, "Cliffstar asked me to take you kits out with Greenheart to help gather herbs." Greenheart soon appeared from his den and walked over to us. His eyes glowed at the sight of us.

"Hello, Appleheart. Hello, kits," Greenheart smiled.

Eaglekit, Badgerkit, and I all replied with greetings. Soon we were out of the camp and into the forest. Greenheart led the way with Appleheart behind him and us three kits behind her.

"What is it we're looking for, Greenheart?" Appleheart asked.

Greenheart replied, "I'm low on Borage, cobwebs, marigold leaves, and I always need more poppy seeds."

"Appleheart, Appleheart! Can I come?" I heard Owlkit's small voice behind me. Our mother nodded and soon we were off.

I had never been in the forest. TreeClan was named after the tall trees of the forest we live in, hunt, and fight in. Tallnose once told a story about a cat named Treestar. She was our first leader.

"Kits, look over here. See this?" Greenheart lifted a paw with something stuck to it. "This is a cobweb. I need you kits to look for more of these." Eaglekit, Owlkit, Badgerkit, and I all nodded excitedly.

Appleheart began, "Eaglekit and Owlkit look for some over there," she pointed towards a huge tree with her tail. "Badgerkit and Sunkit, follow the stream but stay in my sight. Greenheart and I are going to look for some Borage."

Badgerkit and I ran to the stream. We searched around for a little bit before I heard something behind me. I whipped around and found it was Eaglekit and Owlkit. I opened my mouth to say something but Eaglekit quieted me with his tail.

He whispered, "We are going exploring. Do you wanna come?" I glanced at Appleheart and Greenheart. They weren't paying any attention to us with their backs turned. Eaglekit spoke again. "Come on, Sunkit. We're almost six moons we'll be fine!" Finally I nodded. Together we silently crept through the forest. Appleheart was talking loudly and hadn't even noticed our absence.

Once we had traveled far enough away, Eaglekit relaxed. He even started to hunt and caught a squirrel! Owlkit is my littermate, but he bothers me. He's small for our age, and Eaglekit always seems to be bossing him around and Owlkit is always trying to please him.

"Maybe we should try to find some cobwebs. I think I see one up in this tree, but we can't reach it unless we climb the tree," Badgerkit said.

"I see it too," replied Owlkit. "I'll get it." He leaped onto the tree before anyone could tell him not to. Owlkit clawed his way up the tree and didn't stop until he could reach the cobweb. He grabbed it with one paw and proceeded to climb down. But he lost his footing on the small branch. Time seemed to slow down and stop. He was suspended in the air for a moment, and then he fell to the ground with a sickening crunch.

In the time that Owlkit was in the tree and falling, all of us were silent. But when we heard the crunch it was as if we had lost our voices and had found them.

"Owlkit!" I screamed. Badgerkit was staring at Owlkit in shock, who was not moving, and neither was Badgerkit. Eaglekit had run to Owlkit's twisted body.

"Someone get Greenheart!" Eaglekit shrieked. Badgerkit snapped out of his trance and started to run as fast as he could. I sprang to Eaglekit's side. Owlkit was not moving, but his eyes had opened just a little.

"He's alive, Eaglekit! You're going to be ok," I said to Owlkit. His eyes fluttered open and closed again. Greenheart and Appleheart emerged with Badgerkit behind them. They had herbs in their jaws, but dropped them when they saw Owlkit.

Greenheart rushed to Owlkit. I jumped out of his way. Eaglekit was still crouched by his side. "I'm sorry," Greenheart whispered. "He's joined StarClan. His back was broken. I'm so sorry, Appleheart."

Suddenly I couldn't see anything. The ground swished from beneath my paws and I couldn't seem to remember what had just happened. Eaglekit whimpered softly and I saw him dig his muzzle into Owlkit's fur.

Owlkit would never become a warrior. He would never become an apprentice. He was dead and in StarClan. Without speaking another word, Appleheart picked Owlkit's limp body up and Greenheart, Eaglekit, Badgerkit, and I followed closely behind.

**Okay I know, a kit dies in every Fanfiction but Owlkit annoyed me! They are becoming apprentices next chapter! Review who you think will be Eaglekit's, Mosskit's, Sunkit's, Badgerkit's, and Breezekit's mentors! Yay! Please R&R!**

**~Suntalon1010101~ **


	4. New Apprentices

**Now for Chapter 3! Yay! The next chapter will have the updated allegiances. And I thought I'd say that I don't own warriors. At all. Erin Hunter does. Read away!**

**Chapter 3**

The whole clan was shocked by Owlkit's death, but only Greenheart, Mosskit, Eaglekit, Badgerkit, Cliffstar, and I participated in the vigil. After the vigil Dustpaw and Ravenpaw buried his body.

It had been about a half moon when Cliffstar called a meeting. Appleheart had told us we would become apprentices any day. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the High Tree for a clan meeting!" Appleheart and Leafstone gave each of us one last lick, and then all five kits shuffled out of the Nursery.

"Cliffstar, could I have a word, please?" Patchfur, one of the senior warriors asked. Cliffstar signaled to Patchfur that she would talk to him after the meeting.

Once all the cats had gathered Cliffstar continued, "It is now time some of our kits moved out of the Nursery and into the apprentice den. Would Eaglekit, Sunkit, Mosskit, Breezekit, and Badgerkit please step forward?" We all walked up and stood in a straight line.

Cliffstar leaped to the ground and began, "Eaglekit, you will now be known as Eaglepaw. Your mentor will be Stonenose. Mosskit, you will be known as Mosspaw and your mentor will be Spottedtail. Sunkit will now be known as Sunpaw. Your mentor will be Patchfur," Cliffstar paused while the three new mentors came and touched noses with us. I couldn't help but feel disappointed by Cliffstar's choice of my mentor. Patchfur is a great warrior, but his muzzle his tinged with gray. He's probably old enough to become an elder.

"Breezekit will be now known as Breezepaw and your mentor will be Grayheart. Badgerkit will be known as Badgerpaw. His mentor will be Ripplefur. That is all for this meeting. Would Ripplefur meet me in my den with some fresh-kill? You all may return to your duties." Cliffstar finished by walking into her den.

I looked up at Patchfur. "What are we going to do first?"

He answered, "Get another new apprentice and their mentor and we can show you the territories." I glanced at Badgerpaw who nodded and said something to Ripplefur. Soon the two had walked to where Patchfur and I stood.

"First we'll show you the border along BoulderClan. Be careful there; it's rocky and dangerous," Ripplefur stated. "Next we will take you to the PondClan border and we will show you some of the easy trees to climb. Tomorrow we can show you Four Trees and the HawkClan border." We set off, keeping at a steady pace.

Finally we reached a huge rock. "Breathe deeply, Sunpaw. Do you smell that?" Patchfur asked. Badgerpaw and I nodded. "That's the BoulderClan scent. They live on huge rocks that scrape their paws and make them very strong. Always remember that, and never go through this border." I wrinkled my nose in disgust. BoulderClan really does smell!

"Next is PondClan!" We traveled a little ways until the ground became soggy under our paws. The breeze carried a new scent. "That is PondClan territory. Their camp is right near a pond. They hunt fish and swim in their pond." Ripplefur paused to remark his scent along the border, and then we started running.

Eventually we stopped in front of a _huge _tree. It had branches that seemed to reach up to the sky. Patchfur glanced up then said, "This is one of our training trees. The trees the warriors use for practice are much bigger." I couldn't imagine any tree being bigger.

Ripplefur opened his mouth, twitched his ears, then whispered, "There's a squirrel in that tree," he leaped onto the tree with his claws unsheathed. Using his huge claws he bounded up the tree silently. The squirrel seemed to scent him and decided to move, but not before Ripplefur had bitten its neck with the killing bite.

He bounded done from the tree. "Nice kill," Patchfur complimented the deputy. "Now it's time to go back to camp. You two can get some fresh-kill and settle into the apprentice's den." It was a short journey back to camp.

As we were walking back, I asked Patchfur, "What is it you were going to tell Cliffstar before our apprentice ceremony?"

He didn't look at me as he replied, "I was going to ask to become an elder."

We arrived back at camp. I was so weary I didn't even get a piece of fresh-kill. The apprentice den was between two logs with a moss covering. I squeezed in and found nests. One didn't seem to be occupied, which I settled down into. Badgerkit was right behind me. We curled up together. It had been a long day.

* * *

**(It's Moonhigh) 3rd person POV**

There was a slight breeze. An old black and white tom stepped out of the warriors' den. His brown eyes glowed in the moonlight. Twigfoot stood on guard at the camp.

"Patchfur." Twigfoot nodded and then returned to the warriors' den, where he curled up in his nest. After he left Patchfur stood on guard. The breeze was going the wrong way, and he couldn't seem to scent anything. Just a small trace of HawkClan came through the breeze.

Before he could do anything, a black tom with a gray tail tip leaped from the shadows. He jumped on Patchfur's elderly back. The strong, heavy warrior was too much for Patchfur. He crumpled to the ground and was soon bit in the neck with the killing bite.

Blazeheart didn't stop biting until all the life was out of the old warrior. He signaled with his tail and Petalclaw, Dirtgaze, Redcloud, Lionpool, Caveheart, Longpaw, and Jaypaw walked into the TreeClan camp. The two apprentices rushed into the Nursery. The warriors divided up into the warriors' and apprentices' den. Yowls split in the air. The battle had begun.

**Well there's Chapter 3! R&R!**

**~Suntalon1010101~**


	5. The Battle

**Hello! The end of this chapter will have the updated allegiances. R&R!**

**Chapter 4**

"Sunpaw wake up, wake up, wake up!" Badgerpaw hissed in my ear. I slowly opened my eyes. Dustpaw and Ravenpaw rushed out of the apprentice den. "Come _on!_" Badgerpaw grabbed my scruff and thrust me up. He started pulling me towards the exit in the back of the den.

I squirmed and said, "I'm up, I'm awake," when he didn't let go I yelled, "Let me go!" Badgerpaw let go of me after that, but he still pushed me towards the exit without speaking.

We pushed through the back of the apprentice den. The new apprentices, cats that were in the Nursery, Greenheart, and Tallnose all huddled in the small area. Eaglepaw was saying something to Dappleclaw, who looked very uncomfortable.

I turned to Badgerpaw. "What's going on, Badgerpaw?"

He shook as he replied, "HawkClan has invaded. We have to stay here. It's too dangerous for us to fight this battle." I could barely believe what he was saying. HawkClan had invaded? That meant there was a battle going on right outside!

When no one seemed to be looking I squeezed back into the apprentice den. I could just see through the entrance, and all I could see were fighting cats. Practically all of HawkClan was in the TreeClan camp clearing. I walked backwards until I bumped into Badgerpaw.

"Sunpaw! We have to get out of here!" he had to scream over the sounds of the battle. I nodded and together we went into the area behind the den again.

Everything went quiet for a moment, until someone stuck their head into our safe area. Every cat bristled until they saw it was Darkclaw.

She searched for a second, and then began to speak as she found Greenheart. "Greenheart, I need help. Twigfoot's hurt badly." Greenheart nodded once, and then hustled out of the safe area.

All was quiet once again. Suddenly Dappleclaw shrieked out in pain. Her sides were heaving with the effort to breathe. Tallnose groomed her fur repeatedly. I remembered Appleheart saying her kits were due any day.

"I think she's having her kits!" I yelled. She gasped in pain. I rushed to her side. "Someone get Greenheart!" Dappleclaw couldn't breathe. "Breathe, Dappleclaw, breathe!" she breathed in and out. "You're doing fine, Dappleclaw. Just keep breathing. Greenheart will be here soon." For a moment she stopped panting, and then breathed deeply. I looked down to find a kit. It was too wet to tell what it looked like, but I could tell it was a she-cat.

"She's beautiful, Dappleclaw," I told her. The tiny kit wasn't breathing. I gently prodded her, but she wouldn't start breathing.

Tallnose walked up from behind me. "Lick her. That'll get her breathing." I licked the kit's fur down, but Tallnose shook his head. "The wrong way." I started to lick her fur the wrong way. Soon I head a pitiful mew. Then it was a whimper, and lastly a cry.

Dappleclaw seemed fine, until I realized she was about to have another kit. But before I could help her through the ordeal, Greenheart emerged from the apprentice den with a bundle of herbs and Mosspaw right behind him. I quickly explained the situation, gave the she-kit one last lick, and then tiredly dropped to the ground a little bit away.

Before long Dappleclaw had birthed another she-kit. Both were suckling and purring by the time Dappleclaw fell asleep. For the third time that night, everything was silent. The battle had ended, and all the cats could return to their dens.

Dappleclaw leaned heavily on Greenheart as we walked back to our dens. I picked the first she-kit up by the scruff. Ripplefur appeared and grabbed the other kit. The first kit that I helped deliver was gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly, and the other was a blue gray she-cat.

Blood was scattered throughout the camp. I noticed two bodies, but I didn't stop to check who they were.

We reached the Nursery. Dappleclaw settled down and soon the kits were suckling again. "Her name is Mistkit," Dappleclaw said, pointing to the first kit. "And her name is Dovekit," I nodded and gazed down at the two kits. "Thank you, Sunpaw. You saved my life. Without you, either I or Mistkit would be dead." I was so tired all I could do was smile.

"May I have a word with you, Sunpaw?" Greenheart asked. I nodded and walked towards the Medicine Cat at the entrance to the Nursery. "You responded quite well in that situation. Have you ever thought of being the next Medicine cat?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Greenheart. Healing isn't for me." He flicked his tail.

"But Sunpaw, there is something you should know," I twitched my ears. "Patchfur was on guard duty when HawkClan attacked. The first cats-", he didn't need to explain anymore.

"Who? Who killed my mentor?" I shrieked. I had only known Patchfur for a short time, but he had been my mentor for a day. Whoever had killed him _would _pay.

Greenheart sighed. "I'm sorry, Sunpaw. He was just too old for this battle. They attacked him from behind. We don't know who killed him." My paws kneaded the ground.

"Who else died?" I asked.

Greenheart answered, "Patchfur, Ravenpaw, and Cliffstar lost a life. Everyone else is fine with some injuries." I had never even spoken to Ravenpaw. He probably would have become a warrior after the battle, along with Dustpaw.

"Thank you for telling me, Greenheart. But who will my mentor be?"

"That's up to Cliffstar to decide. You know, Sunpaw, there's something special about you. A brand new warrior apprentice that helped a queen give birth is amazing. And you're thinking about _everything_," he paused for a moment, and then muttered, "It's not about him!"

I was confused. "What was that?"

"Never mind. Why don't you go to Patchfur's vigil? Cliffstar will be holding a meeting soon to tell the clan who your new mentor will be," Greenheart replied.

"Of course, Greenheart. And thank you again." I left the Nursery, groomed my ginger fur down a little, and then settled down next to Patchfur's cold body, where I closed my eyes and tried to dream of the one and only day I knew my mentor.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the High Tree for a clan meeting!" I opened my eyes and stretched. It was about sunrise. Badgerpaw was curled up asleep next to me and woke up as I yawned.

"It looks like you're getting your new mentor today," Badgerpaw said tiredly. "Who do you think will be your mentor?"

I shrugged. "Greenheart asked if I wanted to become his apprentice earlier," Badgerpaw's head snapped up. He was instantly totally awake.

"Why? What was your answer? Please tell me it was no!" His voice raised and he quavered.

I replied, "Of course I said no! He was just interested that I helped Dappleclaw through her kitting. Now let's go to the meeting."

We walked side by side to the High Tree. Most of the clan had already gathered. Cliffstar began, "Good morning, TreeClan. As you all know, we were attacked at moon high by HawkClan. The reason of this battle is unknown, but it will surely be discussed at the next Gathering," she paused before talking about Patchfur and Ravenpaw.

"We also honor Patchfur and Ravenpaw, who died helping their clan in last night's battle. Patchfur was young Sunpaw's mentor. Come up here, Sunpaw," I leaped up next to Cliffstar. "Patchfur was only your mentor for one day, so you have much more to learn. I have decided that I will be Sunpaw's mentor." We touched noses and then I scrambled off of the giant branch.

"Cliffstar! I can't believe you get our leader as mentor," Badgerpaw said grumpily. I smiled and flicked him with my tail. Cliffstar continued the meeting. Dustpaw became Dustfeather, but instead of pride in his eyes there was only sadness. I remember Appleheart saying the two were brothers.

The clan chanted, "Dustfeather! Dustfeather!" Soon the clan was dismissed. Badgerpaw grabbed a piece of fresh-kill from the pile. We settled down by a stump. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

**Wow! That was a long chapter! Now for the updated allegiances!**

**TreeClan**

Leader: Cliffstar- black and white she-cat with large black eyes

_Apprentice: Sunpaw_

Deputy: Ripplefur- stocky gray tom with one black stripe and green eyes

_Apprentice: Badgerpaw_

Medicine Cat: Greenheart- brown tabby tom with green eyes

Warriors-

Stonenose- large black tom with a white tail

_Apprentice: Eaglepaw_

Mouseclaw- brown she-cat with cold blue eyes

Twigfoot- tiny dark brown tabby tom with twig-like legs

Wetnose- smoky black she-cat

Grayheart- short-haired gray tom with hazel eyes

_Apprentice: Breezepaw_

Darkclaw- huge black she-cat with a deep gash in her ear

Runningclaw- brown tabby tom

Spottedtail- golden brown she-cat with delicate white paws

_Apprentice: Mosspaw_

Flowerstorm- brown and black striped she-cat with green eyes

Appleheart- sandy colored she-cat

Dustfeather- slender gray tom

Apprentices:

Mosspaw- sandy colored she-cat

Sunpaw- ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Eaglepaw- handsome brown tom with black stripes

Badgerpaw- black and white tom

Breezepaw- big smoky black tom with one white tom

Queens:

Dappleclaw-gorgeous brown tabby she-cat with black dapples (mother of Ripplefur's kits; Mistkit and Dovekit)

Leafstone- light brown tabby she-cat

Kits:

Mistkit- gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly

Dovekit- blue gray she-cat with striking blue eyes

Elder:

Tallnose- blind tabby tom

**PondClan**

Leader: Featherstar- delicate dappled she-cat with emerald eyes

Deputy: Lilyfoot- battle-scarred tortoiseshell she-cat

Medicine Cat: Pebblenose- brown tom

Warriors:

Sandflower- white she-cat with orange splotches

Marshstorm- thin gray tom with brown stripes

Willowheart- black she-cat

_Apprentice: Wetpaw_

Russetpool-sturdy brown she-cat with black stripes

Mistyclaw-huge golden spotted she-cat

Hazelpelt-tortoiseshell she-cat

_Apprentice: Heatherpaw_

Darkclaw-pure black tom

_Apprentice: Fishpaw_

Shadefur-dark tabby tom

Splashtail-sandy colored tom with extra-long claws

_Apprentice: Mosspaw_

Mudtooth-brown tom

Birchwhisker-small pale gray tom

Silverflower- silver-gray tabby she-cat

Seedpelt- tiny dark gray tabby tom

Apprentices:

Wetpaw-dark brown tabby tom

Heatherpaw-pretty brown she-cat with green eyes

Mosspaw- brown tom with small black ears

Fishpaw- fluffy brown tom

Queens:

Roseleaf (expecting Marshstorm's kits) - pale ginger she-cat with white patches

Dapplenose - dappled white she-cat

Fernflower (mother of Shadefur's kits; Emberkit, Swoopkit, and Yellowkit) - pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Kits:

Emberkit- dark tabby tom

Swoopkit- handsome light brown tabby tom

Yellowkit- white she-cat

Elders:

Greeneyes-black she-cat with beautiful green eyes

Tangleroot- dark ginger tom with a white-tipped tail

**BoulderClan**

Leader: Cloudstar-pure white tom with one blue eye and one brown eye

Deputy: Grayheart-sturdy gray tom

Medicine Cat: Goldenpool-pretty golden tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Grasswhisker

Warriors:

Stoneclaw- big black tom

Rootstorm-handsome ginger tabby tom

Honeypelt- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

_Apprentice: Eaglepaw_

Mousetooth- brown tom with yellow eyes

Toadclaw- huge dark ginger tom

Blackwhisker-black tom with white ears

_Apprentice: Shinepaw_

Bearheart- big brown bear-like tom

_Apprentice: Ivypaw_

Redflight-sandy colored tom

Vipernose- white she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Bramblepaw_

Pebbleflower- beautiful silver tabby she-cat

Poppyflight- light brown tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

Grasswhisker- brown tom with green-grass eyes

Shinepaw- black and white patched she-cat

Eaglepaw- sleek brown and black striped tom

Bramblepaw- creamy tom

Ivypaw- tabby she-cat

Queens:

Whitepool- pure white she-cat (mother of Redflight's kits; Brackenkit and Darkkit)

Cindertail- fluffy gray she-cat (mother of Rootstorm's kits; Leafkit and Rockkit)

Kits:

Brackenkit- long haired white tom

Darkkit- dark ginger tom

Leafkit- light gray she-cat with emerald eyes

Rockkit- dark ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

Elders:

Rainclaw- black tom

Lizardtooth- dark tabby she-cat; blind

Pathflower- once pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**HawkClan**

Leader: Snowstar- large white she-cat with one brown paw

Deputy: Lionpool- golden brown tom

Medicine Cat: Volewhisker- elderly long-haired gray tom

_Apprentice: Poolpaw_

Warriors:

Talonstorm- ginger tom with a white stripe

Petalclaw- fluffy white she-cat with hazel eyes

_Apprentice: Longpaw_

Blazeheart- black tom with a gray tail tip

_Apprentice: Ravenpaw_

Rabbiteye- lean light brown tom

Brightwing- black and white she-cat

Hailflight- light gray tom

_Apprentice: Jaypaw_

Crowfall-dark gray tom with lighter patches

_Apprentice: Sparrowpaw_

Scarnose- dark tabby tom with a large scar on his nose

Caveheart- small black tom

Heatherclaw- gray and white she-cat

Dirtgaze- brown tom

Redcloud- pale ginger she-cat

Apprentices:

Poolpaw- gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly

Sparrowpaw- brown and white speckled she-cat

Longpaw- creamy long-haired tom

Jaypaw- dark gray tabby tom

Ravenpaw- black tom

Queens:

Hollyfeather- light gray tabby she-cat (mother of Lionpool's kits; Streamkit and Dapplekit)

Blackpelt- long haired black she-cat (expecting Talonstorm's kits)

Kits:

Streamkit- pretty gray tabby she-cat

Dapplekit- dappled white she-cat

Elders:

Dirtfur- brown tom with specks of black and yellow eyes

Silverclaw- silver tabby she-cat

**There they are! Please R&R!**

**~Suntalon1010101~**


	6. Annoying Furball

**Now to start the chapter! Read away and please review if you read it because reviews make my day and make me want to write more!**

**Chapter 5**

"This is Four Trees, where we have our Gatherings," Cliffstar pointed with her tail. "And that is our border with HawkClan. Patchfur showed you the rest of the territory, correct?" I quickly nodded. Cliffstar and I were beginning my training. She was showing me the rest of our territory.

"Well, now that you know TreeClan territory, it's time you learn to hunt. First show me how you think you would stalk a mouse," I immediately crouched down with my tail straight up in the air.

"Tail down, without moving it! Make it as straight as a stick." I lowered my tail, and I noticed Cliffstar purr with approval. "Good job, Sunpaw. Now remember to always stay downwind of your prey so they can't smell you. Do you see that leaf?" I nodded. "Pounce on it," I pounced and landed hard on the leaf.

Cliffstar pointed out my mistakes. "That was an alright pounce, but you were far too loud. Mice will feel your paw steps before they see or hear you, so step lightly. Move as silently as you can," she pointed to another leaf. "Pounce on that leaf." I was determined to impress my mentor.

I wiggled my haunches. My paws lightly touched the forest floor. The leaf was in pouncing distance. I leaped onto the leaf and bit it as if it were a mouse.

"That was great! Let's try the real thing," she smelled the air, walked a little bit, smelled the air again, then said, "There's a mouse around here. See if you can catch it."

"Okay," I opened my mouth to scent the air. _Mouse! _I instinctively dropped down into my hunter's crouch. The mouse was directly in front of me. I walked slowly forward, making sure to take light steps. _Now! _I pounced, landed on the mouse, and bit its neck with a killing bite.

Cliffstar observed my every move. "You're a natural hunter, Sunpaw. That's all I will teach you today, but tomorrow we will start climbing. Give that mouse to Tallnose, and then you may rest. You've had a few long days." I nodded my thanks. Right before I started the run towards camp I noticed Cliffstar claw her way up a nearby tree. I suddenly remembered Owlkit. Eaglepaw had never been the same after his death.

I ran back to camp. It was about sun high with cats lying lazily around the camp. Flowerstorm and her sister, Spottedtail, were sharing tongues outside the warrior den. I noticed Flowerstorm glance at Dustfeather, who was stretched out in the sun.

"Hey Sunpaw," Badgerpaw stepped out of the Apprentice den. "Pretty slow day, right?"

I nodded. "It's so hot no one wants to even move," I purred. Even though we were joking, what I'd said was true. The sun beat down on the camp. Cats with long fur, like Wetnose, were settling down in shade whenever they could.

_All I have to do is relax. Tomorrow will be fun, but for now, it's time to relax,_ I told myself. Badgerpaw started telling me about his second day of training. I smiled and nodded, but I wasn't really listening. Once he finished he started grooming me, and then I took my turn to groom him. Everything was silent and okay.

* * *

"I'll take Twigfoot, Grayheart, Breezepaw, and Sunpaw," Cliffstar jumped off the High Tree and onto the ground. The cats she had decided to patrol with padded up to where she stood. "Everybody ready?" Everyone nodded. We then set off towards our border with PondClan.

As we were walking, Cliffstar asked, "What do you smell, Sunpaw?" I scented the air. Just as I was about to say squirrel, Breezepaw replied.

"HawkClan. I smell HawkClan!" I also scented the air and was disappointed to find he was right. I gave him a glare.

Cliffstar opened her mouth. "There are only two cats." She walked straight towards where we could smell them. The cats weren't trying to be silent. They were stomping around crunching on every branch.

The two HawkClan members came into view. One was a black and white she-cat and the other was a dark tabby tom with a long scar on his nose.

Cliffstar spoke, "Brightwing and Scarnose. What are you doing on TreeClan territory, especially so soon after a battle?"

It was Brightwing that spoke. "Forgive us, Cliffstar, but we come with urgent news. You must come to the Moonpool with Snowstar and me. It's important that you come at once."

"But shouldn't our Medicine Cats come?" Cliffstar asked.

Brightwing shook her head. "I'm sorry Cliffstar. StarClan told me just Snowstar, you, and me."

"Very well. But I will bring one warrior with me. Grayheart?" the gray tom nodded. She then spoke to Twigfoot. "Go back to camp straight away with these apprentices. They need to clean Tallnose's den, feed the queens, and then I want you, Sunpaw, Breezepaw, and Flowerstorm to finish this border patrol and hunt a little. Ripplefur's in charge and make sure you tell him where I am. I'll be back by Moonhigh."

Twigfoot nodded, and then Grayheart, Cliffstar, and Brightwing started running away. As we were walking back towards the camp, I asked Twigfoot, "Why does HawkClan hate us?"

He answered, "Cliffstar and Snowstar have never been friends. They accuse each other of prey-stealing and border crossing all the time. The last battle was because HawkClan wanted more territory that Cliffstar wanted to keep."

I twitched my ears. "But why aren't Cliffstar and Snowstar friends?"

Twigfoot shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not a senior warrior. You would have to ask someone like Greenheart or Tallnose."

We were almost back to camp when Breezekit said, "Great StarClan, you're really not smart at all, are you?"

I looked straight at him. "What did you say?" I sliced my tail through the air angrily. How dare he call me not smart?

"You're a mouse-brain. How would Twigfoot know why Cliffstar and Snowstar don't like each other?" Breezepaw sneered in my face.

"Well I don't know! I was just wondering, but anyway, how would _you _know?" Twigfoot had kept walking while Breezepaw and I stood only a few mouse-tails apart.

"Come on, Sunpaw and Breezepaw! We have to get back to camp!" Twigfoot yelled over his shoulder before continuing. But we didn't follow him. We just kept staring into each other's' eyes.

"I don't know, and only older warriors know what happened. But obviously you're too much of a stupid flea-brain!" I noticed him unsheathe his claws. I did the same.

"You are such a-a-a… foxhearted furball!" Twigfoot turned around after I yelled that. He started to walk back towards us.

"Sunpaw, Breezepaw, we really have to leave-," Breezepaw lunged at me with his claws unsheathed. He was a lot bigger than when we were kits. Last time we fought he wasn't much bigger than me. Now he was easily twice the size of me.

I rabbit-kicked his underbelly. He was thrown off but immediately came back towards me. His huge paw came down near my head. Breezepaw might've been big, but I had the speed advantage. I jumped out of the way just as he was about to hit me. My claws seemed extra sharp, and I scratched his ear. It started to bleed and was cut into two pieces. He tried to swing out at me again, but I easily dodged him and swiped out with my claws out again. I struck his nose, and it also started to bleed.

Just as he was about to jump at me, Twigfoot dived on top of him. Twigfoot is one of TreeClan's smallest warriors, but he beat Breezepaw in size. Breezepaw was pinned to the ground, and only struggled a little until he realized he couldn't move.

"Are you two done?" Twigfoot asked angrily. We both nodded. Twigfoot scooted off of him and he immediately stood up and licked his chest in embarrassment. Breezepaw's ear was torn into a scar, the bridge of his nose was bleeding, and as he walked away I noticed a slight limp. Nothing hurt, which basically means I won the fight, I noticed with satisfaction.

The rest of the walk back to camp was awkward. Breezepaw gave me looks that I returned. Once we got back Twigfoot told us we were confined to the camp until Sunhigh tomorrow.

As soon as Twigfoot had walked away, I snarled to Breezepaw, "I hate you." He smiled, flicked his tail, and walked away. What an annoying furball!

**Ok! Well that's the end of Chapter 5! You might've noticed that this story has Four Trees and the Moonpool, but that's because I like those better than the Moonstone and Island. I'm adding a few kitty-pets that my reviewers can make appearances and personalities for! Their names are Jewel, Storm, Stripe, Jasper, and Lou. Breezepaw is so just so easy and fun to right about! My favorite character (besides Sunpaw) is definitely Breezepaw! Review who your favorite character of my story is and remember to R&R!**

**~Suntalon1010101~**


	7. Badgerpaw and Breezepaw!

**Hello! I'm back for Chapter 6! So far Jewel is a ginger she-cat with green eyes. Now I need Storm, Stripe, Jasper, and Lou! This one seems shorter than the others, but oh well! Anywhoser here's the chapter!**

Chapter 6

Cliffstar burst into camp, her eyes large and her fur fluffed up. "Grayheart is dead! HawkClan is invading!" Just after she expressed the news a whole patrol of HawkClan warriors burst in. I jumped up from where I had been resting with Badgerpaw.

Ripplefur and Cliffstar had already taught us some quick battle moves. I flung myself at the nearest warrior with Badgerpaw right beside me. We took turns by one of us jumping towards the warrior then jumping back. I jumped back and dodged the warrior's blow. Badgerpaw scratched down the ginger tom's flank. He had a white tail that was all cut up and bloodied. Badgerpaw leaped backwards and it was my turn. The tom was extremely confused because of how fast we were moving. I struck him with my claws unsheathed. His nose started bleeding. Badgerpaw scratched down his flank again, causing him to start bleeding and then shrieking into the bushes.

A creamy long-haired tom attacked me. I could tell he was an apprentice. Badgerpaw had left my side to go and attack a brown tom. The apprentice I was against was strong but slow. I dodged every blow and at last I saw my chance. My claws scratched his ears and left scars he wouldn't soon forget. He ran off into the bushes.

As I glanced around I noticed less and less HawkClan warriors. Soon there was only two left, and then none. The cats that had been fighting wearily padded underneath the High Tree. Cliffstar didn't even have to call a meeting before all the cats of TreeClan were gathered.

"I went to the Moonpool, but they were lying. A whole patrol of warriors attacked us. They killed Grayheart and I was forced to run. I suppose they meant to kill me as well. Now I need a few cats to go to the Moonpool and retrieve Grayheart's body. One last thing; Breezepaw's new mentor will be Darkclaw," she leaped off the High Tree. "I want Sunpaw, Badgerpaw, and Ripplefur in my den, now."

I followed our deputy into our leader's den. Badgerpaw walked silently behind me. _Are we in trouble? _I thought. _But we didn't do anything wrong! _Ripplefur had squeezed through the two rocks of Cliffstar's den, and I pushed through as well. Cliffstar was already grooming herself in her nest with Ripplefur beside her. Badgerpaw came in next.

Cliffstar began, "Do you know why you two are here?" we both shook our heads. "I saw you two battling that senior warrior together," both of us were still confused. "I want you two to start training together," I was too tired to even nod. "Both of you showed extreme skill in working together. I understand that you to are good friends so this should be easy," I noticed Badgerpaw stark grooming himself in embarrassment. I almost purred in laughter.

"We only train two apprentices who we feel will work best together. Since you two are always together, I can guess there is plenty of trust. Am I correct?"

Badgerpaw replied, "Yes, Cliffstar. You are correct."

She nodded. "That's what I assumed. Now, are both of you alright with this? You will first be trained alone but eventually you will be together."

Badgerpaw and I nodded. His nod was a little more enthusiastic than mine. "Of course it alright, Cliffstar. I would be glad to fight beside my best friend." Badgerpaw talked to our leader, who's also my mentor. For some reason I didn't feel like talking too much.

"Also in the case that something happens to one of you, you will each have 'backups'. Eaglepaw will fight with Badgerpaw and Breezepaw will fight with Sunpaw." _Wait. Breezepaw?_

"Excuse me, Cliffstar, but wouldn't it be better if I was with Eaglepaw or Mosspaw?" My voice slightly shook. _Anything to not be with him!_

Cliffstar shook her head. "I'm sorry, Sunpaw, but I feel you will fight best with Badgerpaw and Breezepaw. Please do not question my authority."

Badgerpaw and I answered, "Yes, Cliffstar."

"You may go now, but we will discuss more of this tomorrow." Cliffstar finished and dismissed us by turning her back to us and started to talk to Ripplefur about patrols.

Badgerpaw chuckled once we had exited Cliffstar's den. "Do you agree with me that that was strange?"

I laughed. "Yeah, it was kind of weird, now that I think about it." We made small talk for a little while, until I heard someone.

"Sunpaw, would you like to share a sparrow with us?" I glanced over to the voice. Spottedtail and Mouseclaw sat waiting by a tree stump. I nodded, and then turned to Badgerpaw.

"I'll come to the den later, once we're finished with the sparrow. Go on, now." I pushed my nose into his fur.

He purred then lightly flicked me in with his tail before walking towards the apprentice's den. Once he was inside I walked to where Mouseclaw and Spottedtail sat waiting with the sparrow.

I settled down next to Spottedtail. "So, Spottedtail, what are the rumors I've been hearing about you and Twigfoot?" she nervously looked at her paws. Mouseclaw and I purred.

"Oh, nothing!" she purred with us. I took a large bit of the sparrow and choked on the feathers. "What about you and _Badgerpaw, _Sunpaw?"

I gulped down my part of the sparrow. _What did she say? _"What was that, Spottedtail?"

Both Spottedtail and Mouseclaw looked amused. Mouseclaw replied, "Honestly, Sunpaw. We can see how he stares at you. You two are always together and he _totally _cares about everything you do. And his brother! You're an apprentice and you have more toms following you than I do." I stared at her. Spottedtail kept nodding like it was obvious. I kept thinking, no, no! It's just Badgerpaw and Sunpaw, best friends, nothing more! But I couldn't help thinking maybe there is something more…?

"No, no, no! Badgerpaw and I are best friends! Besides I'm barely an apprentice; I'm practically a kit!" I thought back to what Mouseclaw had said. "Did you say Breezepaw?"

This time Spottedtail spoke. "Oh yes, he stares even more than Badgerpaw. But you never notice because you're always picking fights with him!" I shook my head. _No! They're wrong! Breezepaw hates me, I hate him. Badgerpaw and I are just friends. Best friends, but not mates._

Our sparrow was reduced to feathers and bones. "I'm going to go to sleep now. Thank you for sharing with me." I ducked my head down in respect then pushed through the apprentice's den. I silently padded up to Badgerpaw who was lying in our usual spot. No matter what the clan thinks, Badgerpaw and I will always be best friends. I curled up next to him and tried to fall asleep. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get Mouseclaw and Spottedtail's words out of my head.

I looked at Badgerpaw's rising black and white pelt. _Well he is kind of handsome. _I shook away that thought. _What am I thinking? I just turned an apprentice! _And what about Breezepaw? He does _not _stare at me, and neither does Badgerpaw. No matter what Mouseclaw and Spottedtail say.

My head started to hurt from thinking too much. I closed my eyes and leaned in closer to Badgerpaw. His fur brushed up against mine, making me shudder. Eventually I fell asleep and was awoken by loud noises.

**Ta da! I'm sorry for taking forever but I have been quite busy! Please R&R!**

**~Suntalon1010101~**


End file.
